


Kayna's Burning Desire: Bonus Chapter

by gybesack23



Category: My Singing Monsters
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gybesack23/pseuds/gybesack23
Summary: A bonus chapter for my story about Kayna going around killing folks.Kayna and Rooba smoke pot and do sex.
Relationships: Rooba/Kayna (My Singing Monsters)





	Kayna's Burning Desire: Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should've made this another chapter, or a new work.
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> After making it, part of me thought things moved a bit too quick from Ch2 paranoid about getting caught to Ch3 literal sadist serial killer.
> 
> I don't want to George Lucas my old work, but I thought I'd add this in. If you don't think it fits, that's fine. It's bonus content.
> 
> (Oh yeah, It might be a bit hard to understand what Rooba's saying towards the end. Let me know if you want me to translate.)

I slowly plod down the sidewalk with sunken eyes and my arms hanging at my sides.   
My head is ringing from a wicked hangover. My mouth is dry and each breath rattles my very core.   
It's been a week since my last moments with Pompom. Since the day I snuffed out my best friend's life before violating her corpse.  
And then, just yesterday I did the same to Mammott and a kidnapped Furcorn. In fact, just this morning I woke up with his green charred corpse impaled on my dick.  
Now? I'm standing a block away from the hotel where I...  
I stop in my tracks.  
The place is surrounded by the authorities and no one's allowed near. There's poline line stretched all around the building and a gaggle of onlookers surveying the scene.  
I make myself scarce before being seen.  
Fuck... I'm fucked, I sweat, briskly walking in a random direction. They'll find him. See the magma pooling around him and find out it was me.  
Oh why oh WHY did I just leave his body there? Because I couldn't carry him home? I should've at LEAST shoved him into a washing machine or something.  
After putting a good four hundred meters between me and the hotel, I duck into a random alley and plop down. Head still pounding away.  
I start to consider ending things myself before fate catches up with me, but that thought only further depresses me. I begin openly crying.  
"You look worse for wear."  
I look up in shock. To my left, sitting a few feet away, is a familiar looking green wavy haired hippie lady.  
By now, I'm acutely aware of the scent of pot hanging in the air.  
"Want a puff," she offers, holding a joint out.  
I take a hit before handing it back.  
"Thanks."  
"Any time. Anyways, why so blue?"  
I look down at the ground for a bit. Unsure of how to answer. It's not like Rooba and I are close. I've seen her around at some of the wild parties I went to.  
But it's not like we spent much time together. I'd see her, she'd see me. We'd acknoledge the other's presense... I don't even know what to call that.  
"'s alright. You don't gotta say if you don't want."  
To hell with it. I'm fucked anyways.  
"My... life is over..." I grumble.  
"One of those days, huh?"  
"Yeah..."  
She takes a drag before scooting closer and passing the joint back to me.  
"Life's too short to be having these dark depressings. Feelin' sad doesn't fix anything."  
"You don't even know what I've done."   
"Couldn't be THAT bad."  
"Really."  
"We're all good people. Deep down. C'mon, we're no different, you and I."  
"I murdered my best friend."  
Silence.  
I expect her to run. To admonish me. Anything.  
"Shit... Sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who did it."  
"I dunno. Just not sure what I should do. Was... was it a fight? Was it out of self defense?"  
"...no..."  
"An accident then?"  
I think for a minute before answering.  
"...that implies I was blameless when I'm not." My voice shakes while I speak. "I fucked up. Real bad. And now she's dead."  
As I struggle to regain composure, I feel a hand pat my shoulder.  
"R I P, Pom..." Rooba whispers, lowering her head.  
For a moment, there's a silence as we sit there. I want to ask her how she knows my late friend, but I don't want to interrupt our moment of silence.  
"...guess that explains what I've been hearin' 'bout you," she finally says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Words out you might've had something to do with her dissapearance. Folks are sayin' you were the last person she went to go see before she went AWAL."  
I gulp.  
"Then you got all depressed and sad. Some think it's because you're the reason for her... should I say death? I mean, no one else knows."  
My mouth goes dry. She continues.  
"But others argue you two were friends. The police aren't bothering you since you and her were close, but I hear they might start considering your connection with the case."  
"I-I can't have anyone find out... If I do, I'm done for. After Mammott and Furcorn..."  
"So you did kill them."  
I jolt up, panicked expression on my face, but Rooba merely shrugs.  
"It's whatevs. I don't judge."  
I don't know if I should consider her nonchalance comforting, or disturbing.  
"T-they got too close to the truth..." I stammer.  
Rooba raises a hand to calm me.  
"Again, it's that backwards thinking that's got you down." She sits up and takes a puff. "We can't live in the past. Every minute of every day we make mistakes. We can't help it. We're imperfect beings. If you stop to think about every fuck up, you'll be stuck in place while the rest of life passes you by."  
"My mistake is bigger than-"  
"Doesn't matter," she interrupts. "Small mistake, big mistake. It still does you no good to mope about it. Ay, Kaynz. Look at me."  
I look at her.  
"What you gonna do now? What do you want to do with your life?"  
"I-I might not live much longer. I pretty sure serial killers get the death-"  
"Then what do you want to do before then?"  
I look away. I don't know. How can I just... move on like that? Every day I think about her. Pompom's soft hair, her soft eyes...  
"It's ok if you can't think of something right now. I just want to see ya movin' forward."  
I sit there quietly. What DO I want to do? I guess I just want to see my best friend again... but could I truly face her, having become who I am?  
Rooba looks at me, tilting her head.  
"I guess I got a bit personal there. My bad." She passes the blunt to me. "Here. Ask me anything."  
I puff on the blunt for a bit before asking, "so how do you know Pompom?"  
"Aww man," Rooba smiles, leaning back on the brick wall. "Pompom was the best. Took me in after I got kicked out of my parents' place."  
I stare at her dumbfounded.  
"You LIVED at her place? But I went there all the time! I never saw you there."  
"Her place has a smoke alarm," she laughed. "Plus Pompom doesn't like the smell of burning ganja. So I usually chill in the alley when I toke up."  
"I see. She mentioned she had 3 roommates, even though I only ever saw two. Guess I didn't realize you were the third."  
Upon mentioning her roommates. I go quiet.  
They're probably still living there. Hoola, and the shy blue one (Suzy? Was it?)... Wondering if Pompom will ever return. Waiting forever...  
My stomach tightens and I feel ill. Seeing this, Rooba offers me the joint. I heartily drag out a few puffs.  
I shake the feeling aside. I'm no longer living the past, I tell myself. I'm moving forward.  
My mind wanders to the time I was blackout drunk and Pompom was helping me into her bed. I remember catching an eyeful of blue bottom as she carried me into a room.   
I remember whistling at the plump posterior only to see its owner, (Sooza, now I remember) roll over and pull up her covers in embarrassment.   
I remember asking for her number. I remember Pompom pushing me out the room, apologizing profusely.   
As I continue to stare off at nothing, I feel myself harden a bit. My eyes fog over and I breathe a bit heavier.  
Pompom may be gone, but I bet I can find bits of her within her roommates.   
A soft smile appears on my face.  
"You look calmer than before," Rooba smiles. "Are you ready to let the past go?"  
I turn my dopey smiling face to her.  
"Sure," I lie, since... in a way, I am still chasing the past.   
The sex was amazing. Even if it did come with the cost of Pompom's life. The times with Mammott and Furcorn also felt good, but my mind keeps going back to Pompom.  
My mind starts going blank as I think about her.  
"Then do you know what you want to do?" Rooba asks.  
I do...  
I want to kill Pompom all over again.

My eyes go wide and I look at her. She seems to be awaiting a response, but I just kind of shrug.  
I look back down, sweating nervously. I killed Mammott because of fear. I killed Furcorn for a similar reason.  
Would I really kill someone JUST for the sake of killing? Would I kill just to see their eyes melt out their skull as I pump my lava cum into their-  
Fuck, I'm hard.  
I bury my head into my hands.  
As my cock twitches I begin to realize... this really is what my body wants... what I want.  
Snap OUT of it, I think. These are living beings. You can't go snuffing them out like nothing matters. And besides, what would others think?  
Even in my current state, I know it's a flimsy argument.  
It's too late to play the moral card. After Mammott, and Furcorn... There's no going out on top. I've already hit rock bottom. I might as well... enjoy what time I have left.  
I don't live for anyone else anymore... I live only for myself.

When I look down, I see Hoola's severed head on my cock. Blood pools around her lips, her eyes look off in different directions.  
All in all, her face registers surprise, like the attack came from an unexpected source.   
I look with a glossy expression, as my hardening erection pokes up through Hoola's mouth.  
I thrust my hips and buck into her throat. My tongue hangs out as I fuck the hallucination.  
"Yo, Kayna. You tripping?"  
A hand gently shakes me out of my imagination. My shaft stands at attention, no severed body parts remain.  
"You must've had a hot ass dream, huh?" Rooba chuckles. "Maybe I should've let you cum first before snapping you out of it."  
For a moment, I just look at her.  
Her form is shapely, just like Pom... And while her fur is more reminiscent of seaweed from how rarely it's been cleaned, beneath it all I see the softness present in hers as well.  
We're all alone... and it's not like Rooba's some... high functioning member of society.  
My hands ball up as I sit there, unsure of how to proceed.  
She just helped you! Are you really going to turn on her like that?   
Fucking her corpse here in this alley would be so hot. I just want to...  
I shake my head. No, I should be clear headed before making another... life changing decision.  
For a minute, things go quiet as we kind of just look at each other.

"You... won't tell anyone about me. Will you?"   
She takes another hit before answering.  
"Look, girl. Some people lock their secrets in their brains with big 'ol chains an' padlocks. Turn their heads inta vaults."  
She coughs.  
"They got secrets, baggage. Things from their past that weigh their brains down. Fill their head with scary spooky thoughs."  
I look down, shrinking a bit. She continues.  
"Way I see it, it takes willpower to hold those chains. Takes pressense of mind to turn the brain inta a safe."  
She looks at me.  
"I dun wanna do that to my brain, to myself. I keep it open. I live free so I let my mind live free. Free of burden."  
My heart sinks a bit, already fearing what she's going to say.  
"My mind," she sighs. "It's like a open cupboard right? Anyone can take the time to open it up and see what's inside provided they just take the time to look."  
"Rooba..."  
She takes a long drag before looking me sqaure in the eyes. I can only return what I think is a solemn expression.  
"Ya gonna kill me?"  
I choke a bit on my own saliva, as I'm a bit taken aback.  
"What? Why would I-"  
"It's okay if you're thinking it. I mean, you already killed one bloke for knowing."  
"W-while I was drunk and paranoid!"  
"Yeah, well now you're sober and paranoid. We both know the alcohol wasn't WHY you killed 'im."  
"I..."  
"And now, you've got even less to lose, what with the po-po on your trail."  
"I moved on though. That's all... in the past," I bumble.  
"I suppose," she shrugs. "You keep looking at me weird is all."  
I shrink a bit where I sit.  
"It's just... You remind me of her."  
"Oh."   
"You know... Pom was my first," I sigh. "I thought about her earlier... 's why I got all horny all of a sudden."  
She (I think? Her hair covers most of her face) raises her eyebrows at me, blushing a bit.   
"I see. So you want to plow me like you did her?"  
"B-basically."  
I neglect to mention the possible side effects.   
She frowns a bit before smiling and saying, "that's how she died. Isn't it?"  
"H-bwuh?"   
"I can totally see it. You're an active volcano, and she's your bff." She chuckles a bit. "I'm guessing she thought she was doing you a favor."  
"P-pretty much," I mumble.   
"I'll miss her..." she sighs, taking another puff before tossing aside the spent joint. "When I die, first thing Imma do is find her."  
When she dies, huh.  
"M-maybe? Would... you want to... um... die now? Y'know for me?" I ask the question in earnest, not really expecting a 'yes'. More hoping for it.  
"Sorry?"  
"You said you wanna see her again right? A-and I might be able to um... use your death. A-all I'm saying is maybe we could like... help each other out?"  
She goes quiet for a minute. She scratches the back of her head.  
I look at her intently. I hold my breath, waiting her answer, despite knowing it won't change what happens.  
Finally she smiles and says, "Sorry, but no. I don't want to die yet. I got my own goals, y'know?"  
...too bad.  
I slowly stand up, and walk up to her. As I do, she looks up with a smile, holding up a bargaining finger.  
"But I'll tell you what."  
I look at her.  
"I suck you off," she proposes. "You let me live, and I'll give you the best damn blowjob you'll ever get. Period."  
As I stand in front of her, I consider her proposal. I never got one from Pom... and Mammott's doesn't really count. I just jizzed in his mouth when I killed him.  
Having a drugged up hippie suck me off might be enough incentive to let her go.  
I give her a side nod, and position my half chub in front of her face.

She opens her maw and lolls her tongue out, exhaling on my cock. I stiffen at the light feeling.  
With a hand, she lifts it up, and slowly drags her tongue up its length.  
As she teases me, she lets her tongue flop out of her mouth and I see it start to glow red with stinging pain.  
"Ha... ha... l-like I burned ma tongue on pizza. Haha."  
"D-doesn't it hurt?" I gape.  
"Oh totally," she laughs. "But I'm so drugged up that the pain is like... way less than it should be."  
She wraps a hand around my junk and begins to pump.  
"Besides, unlike Pompom, I'm part Fire type. I can handle a little heat."  
Not like mine you can't, I grin.  
With a sharp breath, she takes my cock into her mouth and starts to bob her head.  
In a flash, my world gets flipped upside down. Pleasure floods my brain as Rooba gives my dick an oral massage.   
My whole body turns to putty and it's all I can do to keep myself standing. I fall back, leaning on the wall behind me.  
It's unlike any of my other sexual experiences. Not dulled by some insulation device, nor limited by my own tactless thrusting.  
It's the attention to detail. Each part of my cock being lovingly caressed by a burnt tongue. The saliva lubing it up, the tickle of her warm breath.  
Rooba's sucking masterfully. I stand back up, leaning into her mouth as she starts to work her way down my shaft.  
As I watch her go, I see her sport an erection of her own as she rubs herself. I close my eyes and smile wide. Enjoying the feeling of her mouth on my cock.  
With my eyes closed, I imagine spraying hot gooey magma into her throat. Watching it burn through, blood flowing down her neck, her life ebbing away.  
"Ooooh!!!" I groan.  
My breathing speeds up as she accelerates. As she goes, she pushes her head down further. With each thrust, more of my cock dissapears into her mouth.  
"Y-you sure are handling that thing well," I pant. She moans in acknoledgment.  
I suppose I could just... release... I get the benefits of a blowjob PLUS her hot hippie body to fuck.  
I watch her suck, my mind made up. A malicious smile stretches across my face as I feel myself nearing my limit.  
As she gloms down, deepthroating my cock, I breathe in sharply as I feel myself about to blow. I should warn her, but I stay quiet.   
Rooba moans into my cock as she cums. Shooting off herself, some of which hits my leg. The vibration only serves to aid my climax.  
Get ready you hippie slut, I think to myself, throwing my head back.  
Suddenly, Rooba pulls away, bolting to her feet, leaving me just barely on the edge of climax.  
Before I can say anything, she shoves me to the ground with a smile.  
I land on my ass as I see her do a mock salute before turning away.  
Thinking fast, I grab at her leg as she begins to run, causing her to trip. She falls on her face, and I take the opportunity to throw myself on top of her stunned body.  
As I pin her down, I crawl up so my crotch aligns with her face. With a fevered grin, I force her mouth open once more shoving my length deep inside.   
I slowly begin to thrust, working myself to ejaculation when suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my side, followed by a wave a numbness.   
I cry out only to find my voice comes out slurring and garbled.   
As Rooba scoots out from under me I can't even find the energy to crawl after her. I glance down to see a syringe sticking out of my hip.  
"Daaa, yuuur naah haaadliiihhn thaaa weeew," she pants, fanning her open mouth. "Thaaawwd aa paaww-y geerr liiih you wouudaa taayween aaa-hiid bee-hooor. Gueehh naawh."  
I've taken coke with booze, ya hippie. This is nothing!...  
is... what I want to say, but instead my mouth hangs open uselessly and drools.  
"Don' baw-wer faww-lowiih mee. Imma cuuh a ruuhn 'tiiw ah heaar ur no more," she grins, briefly looking back. "Goo wuck wiih... wha-e-er horribuh -hings you h-lan to do."  
As I stare off at her, my mind starts to melt into a sea of colors and hallucinations.  
"En-hoy yourr h-rip," is the last thing I hear before I zone out there in that musty alley.


End file.
